703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes
| status= Merged with Villains on Day 18 | challenges= 3 | lowestplacingmember= Tdemarest23 (22/22) | highestplacingmember= DuskofSkulls (Sole Survivor) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} (also known formally as the Heroes) is one of the two starting tribes in . Their tribe color is blue. The tribe is composed of eleven previous contestants of Survivor who played valiantly, who acted in a trustworthy manner or played honestly to a degree earning them a heroic connotation. Members * Lan1990, also known as Bas, from . Known as Papua New Guinea's main protagonist, he was considered the season's golden boy. He formed strong social bonds with almost everyone and found himself in a good position, without lying and manipulating his way there. He was eventually taken out at the final 3 because of his strong chances of winning the season. * Brycer2, also known as Bryce, from . He was known as Socotra's main protagonist. Using only loyalty, kindness & strong social bonds, Bryce managed to make it very far into Socotra, despite being betrayed by most of the merged tribe. Eventually, he was taken out because of his ability to win over anyone else in the final 4. * Cjl28, also known as CJ, from . Known for his heroic like behavior and strongly defending his friends multiple times throughout the season, CJ quickly emerged as one of Sumbawa's true heroes. Unfortunately, at merge, he was in the minority and it got him booted in 10th place. * DuskofSkulls, also known as Dusk, from . Known for having his alliance picked off managing to make the final 4 by laying low and forming strong social bonds to help keep the target off his back, while trying to make the season entertaining for the viewers. He was taken out at final 4 for being one of the biggest threats left in the game. * XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX, also known as Emma, from & . In Italy, she had a strong tribe in the pre-merge, but time zone issues caused her to be out of the loop. She tried to make a power move at F6, but failed and eventually paid the price & was voted out. She returned in Resurgence and once again used her strong social game to get into Shang's majority alliance, but her great jury management and strong social bonds would make her a target and she was voted out at final 6. * Whatevereva, also known as Eva, from . Eva was generally viewed as someone who put what was best for others before what was best for herself. In Socotra, she was extremely loyal to the people she was close to, despite being viewed as villainous and a liar. She was never outwardly rude or mean to anyone and despite being aligned with the season's main antagonists, she stayed true to her personal morals. This behavior would eventually get her voted out in 3rd place. * Halinhvn, also known as Linh, from . Known for being a threat throughout the entire game, Linh was eventually voted out premerge. However, she came back into the game due to the outcast twist. She managed to work her way to the end by challenge wins and good social game to become the 16th Sole Survivor in a 5-3 vote. * Migueldegouveia, also known as Miguel, from . Known for his strategic mindset and his strong loyalty to his true alliances. He was fiercely loyal and protective of my two closest allies, Bryce and Lexus, and eventually emerged as one of the season's main heroes after openly going against the villains (Yuki & Nam), which got him in 10th place. * Jadedgeekgirl, also known as Sarah, from & . Playing under the radar at first, she aligned herself with bigger targets and did well in challenges, which allowed her to make merge. However, when her alliance with the winner Alex fractured after the Touchy Subjects challenge & she was taken out at the final 7. She returned for Skye Islands and used her strong social game to navigate her way through the game, despite being the minority, to final tribal council, where she tied for runner up. * Moonsik, also known as Szymon, from & . He's known for leading his alliance in the merge to pick off the original Okak alliance until it got down to the final two members, before he was blindsided by his former ally & the last 2 remaining Okak members for being deemed the biggest threat to win. He returned for Skye Islands, where he played a strong under the radar social game that got him to final 6 with no votes against him until he was seen as one of the biggest threats left and he was voted out that same tribal. * Tdemarest23, also known as Trace, from . Known for his early strategic gameplay, but managing to stay in strong social standings with most people within the game. He managed to make FTC, but because of his decision to choose loyalty over strategy, it cost him the game and landed him in 3rd place. Trivia *The Heroes and Villains tribes are the largest starting tribes of 703 history beginning with eleven members on each. Category:Tribes Category:Blue Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Tribes